¿Acoso sexual?
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: ¿Se podía llamar acoso sexual si le estaba gustando?


_**Discleimer**_: Si, estoy aquí de nuevo sólo para aclarar lo de siempre. Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-san, y yo no gano nada por hacer mis historias SasuNaru, que cada día escasean más por estos lares XD

.

**¿Acoso sexual?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

— _¿Qué tal un novio?_

La simple pregunta retumbó en su cabeza por enésima vez en el día.

¡Estúpido Sai y sus estúpidas ideas!

No podía creer lo sínico que podía llegar a ser. Qué el moreno de sonrisa fingida estuviera saliendo con su amigo Gaara, no quería decir que él también tenía que seguir sus pasos. Aunque admitía que lo estaba reconsiderando. Con su mala suerte con las mujeres, estaba cansado de todo. Unos meses atrás, después de su último fracaso, se había dado por vencido. Decidió que estar solo el resto de su vida era lo mejor… o lo único que le quedaba.

Y entonces aparecía su moreno amigo (según él) dándole un "excelente consejo": _Buscar un novio._

Si con las mujeres no tenía suerte, tal vez una relación con el mismo sexo daría mejores resultados.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

Recordó que a lo largo de los años, el universo había puesto a las mujeres en su contra. Cuando iba al pre-escolar, las niñas le decían que era lindo y lo trataban igual que ellas. En la escuela primaria era bastante inquieto e hiperactivo que ninguna niña se le acercaba por temor a terminar con un golpe en el rostro (una vez jugando, por accidente golpeó a una de sus compañeras en la cara con el balón de futbol). La etapa de la secundaria no mejoró, ganándose fama de _chico problema_. Y ahora en la preparatoria, casi por terminar y entrar a la universidad, parecía seguir con lo mismo.

Suspiró derrotado.

A cada minuto la propuesta de Sai parecía menos descabellada. Sin embargo, si en verdad tenía que buscara un "novio", si fuera _absolutamente_ necesario y no tuviera otra opción. Elegiría a su vecino de la tienda de enfrente; Uchiha Sasuke. A pesar de ser un tipo bastante amargado, reservado y de apenas haber cruzado unas cuantas palabras (que no fueron la mejor primera impresión), llamó bastante su atención. No estaba enamorado ni nada de eso, sólo era curiosidad por saber más sobre él. _Cuestión ilógica inteligible_, como la había denominado. Una de las mayores incógnitas que lo acongojaba, era saber el porqué había aceptado trabajo en esa tienda, si su carácter para atender era tan frio. A pesar de su actitud con las clientas, aún se sorprendía que la floristería estuviera llena de chicas sólo para verlo. Aunque éste siempre las atendía con bastante formalismo.

Sin duda la única persona del mismo sexo que había atrapado su atención.

Naruto se conformaba con saludarlo por detrás del cristal cada mañana.

Parecía que la presencia de Sasuke era un imán para sus ojos azules. Lo reconocía en el instante que caminaba por la calle frontal. No se consideraba un acosador. No, él trabajaba en la tienda de enfrente. Una licorería en dónde su padrino Jiraiya era dueño.

Sasuke le atraía, pero tampoco podía llegar y decirle: "Oye, teme, se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea… _busco novio_. ¿Por qué no sales conmigo-ttebayo?"

No estaba tan loco para hacer eso. Seguramente terminaría con un golpe en la cara. Y cada vez que intentaba ir a platicar o algo, sus nervios le traicionaban. No era ningún cobarde, ni mucho menos se consideraba una niñita ansiosa por hablar con el chico más guapo del salón y que tanto le gustaba. De sólo imaginarlo le daban escalofríos.

¡¿Por qué le costaba bastante seguirle una conversación sin que lo tachara de idiota?

Quería arrancarse los pelos por la desesperación. Para empeorar la situación, al moreno ya le gustaba otra persona. No lo había dicho personalmente, pero notaba su abrumadora miraba oscura a través de la calle cuando su amiga Hinata entraba a la tienda. Clavaba dagas por ellos cada vez que él se acercaba a la morena. Sentía una pesada mirada en su espalda, y al voltear de reojo, tensaba sus muslos al contemplar los orbes carbón de Sasuke sobre ellos. "Celos", pensó.

Sin embargo, Hinata era tan tímida que parecía no percatarse. Hyuuga era muy dulce, si se lo proponía, seguro sería una buena novia para Uchiha.

Revolvió sus cabellos rubios con fuerza para evitar pensar en esa situación.

Lo mejor era seguir acomodando los vinos en la _cava, _antes de que Sasuke notara que lo estaba viendo como _baboso_ por el cristal

.

S&N

.

Sasuke terminó de envolver el ramo de rosas rojas, le colocó por último un listón, entregándoselo al hombre que esperaba. El sujeto le pagó, antes de salir satisfecho por su compra, seguramente su novia estaría contenta por su obsequio. Una vez solo, el moreno resopló con fastidio. No le gustaba la cara de idiotas que ponían los clientes cuando miraban las flores, no pensaba que unas plantas que se marchitaban en pocos días fueran tan maravillosas. ¿Por qué trabajaba en un lugar que tanto le incomodaba? Ah sí, por otro idiota despistado que trabajaba al otro lado de la calle.

Ignorando sus pensamientos, decidió acomodar las nuevas macetas en los estantes. La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando escuchar la campanita que indicaba un nuevo cliente. Al menos eso pensó hasta que identificó una cabellera rosa bastante conocida para él.

— ¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun!

Saludó efusiva Haruno llegando a su lado.

—Sakura.

La chica suspiró resignada ante el escueto saludo de su amigo. Giró su cabeza recorriendo todo el lugar para encontrar a Ino, pero no había rastros de la rubia. Se suponía que la esperaría en ese lugar para ir de compras.

—No puedo creer que Ino aún no esté aquí.

—No sé de qué te sorprende.

—Tienes razón —volvió a suspirar resignada.

Sakura quedó mirando la forma en que él distribuía las macetas en los estantes junto al ventanal. Su verde mirada pasó de la espalda de Sasuke al cristal, dónde la trasparencia de éste le dejaba ver la alegre sonrisa que el rubio dibujaba ante la visita de Hinata. Frunció el ceño antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Aún me cuesta creer que Naruto sea tan lento.

Soltó con un bufido. Ella conocía los sentimientos del moreno sobre ese chico inquieto. No _directamente,_ pero su "instinto femenino" le decía que esas ligeras sonrisas que Sasuke tenía en algunas ocasiones al mirar al otro lado de la tienda, no podían ser de sólo amigos. Después de todo, se consideraba la mejor amiga del azabache, a pesar de que cuando niña pensó estar enamorada de él, al crecer aceptó que se trataba sólo de un amor idealizado por su infantil mentecilla. Ya no pensaba de esa manera, esperaba que Uchiha quitara esa cara de amargado. Y la única persona que conocía capaz de realizar tal _hazaña_, era el hiperactivo Namikaze.

—Es un dobe.

Escuchó la respuesta de Sasuke, regresándola a la realidad.

—Comienzo a pensar lo mismo. ¡No puedo creer que no se dé cuenta que _Hinata_ está loquita por su huesos!

El comentario de Haruno le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Esa traidora lo estaba fastidiando. Sakura trató de reprimir una carcajada al ver el cuerpo tenso de Sasuke, pero era necesario. Si él no se apuraba, Hyuuga podría reunir todo el valor de su corta vida para invitar a Naruto a salir.

Ella miró una vez más hacia la licorería, sin evitar entrecerrar los ojos con molestia.

—Es muy guapo, pero algo lento.

Uchiha dirigió su mirada al mismo punto, Naruto sonreía mientras movía las manos frente a la cara roja de la morena. Frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, recompuso su semblante en uno diferente, Sakura tenía razón, era bastante atractivo. Cuando lo vio por primera vez lo supo, y la única idea que se le ocurrió para estar cerca de él, sin ser tan obvio, fue aceptar el empleo de medio tiempo que le ofreció Yamanaka, pero parecía que Naruto le huía.

Pensó en cómo sería probar sus labios, tocar su cuerpo, tenerlo bajo el suyo…

Inesperadamente su mirada oscura cambio a una depredadora.

…o…

Naruto siguió riendo por la cara roja que su amiga puso cuando dijo que su vestido se le veía bien. Nunca entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha. No obstante, detuvo sus gestos al sentir otra vez esa sensación pesada en su espalda y observó de reojo hacia afuera. No lo podía creer, Sasuke concentraba su inquieta mirada sobre ellos. Una cosa diferente lo perturbó. En esos ojos carbón no trasmitían solo enojo, lo que veía en sus negros orbes, era una mezcla de deseo y lujuria.

Frunció el ceño. ¡No le permitiría aprovecharse de su amiga!

Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con ese bastardo.

.

S&N

.

Toda la tarde esperó por ese momento, su cambio de turno había sido hace media hora, sólo esperaba que Sasuke saliera para interceptarlo. Le tenía que poner las cosas en claro a ese idiota depravado. Una cosa era que le gustara su amiga y una muy diferente que pareciera un depredador a punto de saltar sobre ella. O tal vez exageraba.

Decidió no esperar e ingresar a la tienda.

— ¡Hey, teme!

Lo llamó al entrar a la floristería. Sasuke levantó la mirada al tener a Naruto frente a él, ya no había nadie en la tienda, estaba a punto de cerrar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, dobe?

Naruto no quería andarse con rodeos. Reunió todo el valor antes de hablar.

— ¡No me gusta tu mirada! ¡Eso es acoso sexual-ttebayo!

— ¿Acoso sexual? —repitió, alzando una ceja con sorpresa. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta? No, lo mejor era hacerse el desentendido—. No sé de lo que hablas.

El desinterés de Uchiha provocó el enojo del menor.

— ¡Por más que te guste Hinata, no es para qué la mires de esa forma!

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ligeramente ante el comentario. ¿Qué a él le gustaba Hyuuga?

—Creo que…

Naruto no dejó que le rebatiera nada. No permitirá que la lastimara, la consideraba su hermana.

— ¡A mí me gusta Hinata! —gritó lo primero que cruzó por su mente. Cuando estaba exaltado no pensaba con claridad—. ¡Y quiero que te alejes de ella!

Si Namikaze no estuviera más pendiente en las rosas del estante, habría notado el semblante ensombrecido del mayor. Pero la expresión dolida en la mirada oscura no llegó a sus orbes claros. Lástima, Sasuke intentó desvanecerla de inmediato. Dibujó una sonrisa ladeada.

Su orgullo no le permitía verse vulnerable ante los ojos de nadie.

— ¿En serio? Bueno eso no me sorprende, aunque eres muy lento, usurantonkachi. Yo podría quitártela en cualquier momento.

— ¡No es tu asunto!

El moreno volvió a sonreír. Su retorcida mente ya había ideado algo a su conveniencia. La ventaja de ser un genio.

— ¿Y qué harás si no me alejo? ¿Crees que alguien como yo pueda soportar tanto?

Acercó su cuerpo hasta estar a centímetros del contrario, Naruto tragó grueso al notar que no podía huir, su cuerpo fue atrapado entre el mostrador y Sasuke. Su gran convicción se esfumó en un segundo. Estaba seguro que si hablaba, su voz sonaría chillona.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Tomaras su lugar para satisfacer mi "acoso sexual"?

Naruto quedó blanco y estático, al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, colando su lengua sin ningún descaro dentro de su boca. No sólo eso, estremeció sus sentidos al notar que la mano de Uchiha bajaba de su pecho hasta la cintilla de su cinturón.

¿Se podía llamar _acoso sexual_ si le estaba gustando?

No sabía que responder con exactitud.

Sasuke lo dejó sin palabras.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sip, soy yo, para los que no sepan, soy la misma loca que se llamaba R. SasuNaru. hots, sólo que por "circunstancias especiales" tuve que cambiar mi nombre por un tiempo, pero volví al de siempre, me encanta mi nick XD**_

_**Tenía esta historia y ya que hacía tiempo que no subía nada, pues decidí subirla, se que aun tengo más fics, pero como son con secuencia me cuestan más, pero no se apuren que no dejare ninguno al abandono, por ahora espero que les haya gustado esta n.n**_

_**Creo que por ahora es todo, nos veremos pronto en alguna otra conti XD**_

_**Cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
